


And They Called It Puppy Love

by WorkingChemistry



Series: DCU Omega AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alfred pops in at the end, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big brother Dick to the rescue, Bruce gets a mention, Courtship, Discusses sexual harassment a little bit, Fluffy, Gen, He also has OPINIONS okay., Jason had a bad day at school, Jason is an adorable little lit nerd, Nesting, No Sex, baby jason, canon has no power here, in an indirect manner, pride and prejudice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingChemistry/pseuds/WorkingChemistry
Summary: Dick comes back to the manor to attend a gala being held in honor of Jason. It’s the omega pup’s formal presentation to high society, but he’s hiding in the manor library.On an Alfred given mission to lighten Jason’s dark mood, Dick discovers Jason is being courted by a young alpha and is less than pleased with the idea.





	And They Called It Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> So. I feel bad because of the cliffhanger, but there’s probably not going to be another chapter of You’re Alone until next week. I had an allergic reaction to something, no idea what, on Monday and so I spent most of yesterday in urgent care bc the rash hadn’t gone away. So now I’m on steroids, which make me feel like crap. Then, to top it all off I’m now behind on homework and nearly had to pay $150 usd because I lost my room key for like an hour and a half. Thankfully I found them but then I had to write a paper, work on math homework, and study for a chem quiz tomorrow. 
> 
> Anyhow, I wrote this a while back in case I ran out of chapters to post. Turns out it’s a good thing I did. This is indulgent and fluffy and set a few weeks after You’re Alone, but there’s no spoilers. Right now it’s a one shot, but I have ideas for a second chapter eventually so we’ll see. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and have a lovely week! I should have the next chapter of You’re Alone up next Thursday.

“What’s got you so frowny today, little wing?” Dick sets down the plate of cookies Alfred had pushed into his hands as soon as he’d stepped into the manor. He’d then been directed to the library upstairs. Apparently Jason had returned home from school yesterday in a black mood and it hadn’t eased in the time since. Dick drops down onto the plush armchair beside his tiny omega brother and plucks the book from Jason’s hands. Holding it just out of Jason’s grasp as he pretends to scan it. “Alpha Darcy making a fool of himself again?”

“Darcy is perfect.” Jason hisses and stands up precariously on the cushion to snatch the book back. He literally pets the cover flat once it’s settled back into his lap. “Bite your tongue.”

“Sorry.” Dick holds back a smile as he drapes an arm across the back of the chair. “So it’s not Pride and Prejudice... Did Bruce make a fool of himself?”

“When does he not?” Jason shifts about awkwardly until he’s comfortably settled against Dick’s side. This is done, of course, with a long suffering sigh meant to let anyone in earshot know the cuddling is because the boy can’t escape and done solely for Dick’s benefit.

Dick is a good brother and as such refrains from mentioning that Jason’s scent loses a little of its bitter quality once he’s tucked in nicely. He pretends to think, “Not Darcy, not Bruce, Alfred’s perfect, and I know it couldn’t possibly be me... Are you nervous about being presented to Gotham high society tonight?“

“No.” Jason ducks his head at the same time a small spike of fear briefly turns his scent metallic. Dick doesn’t respond to the poor excuse of a lie. After a few minutes Jason flings his head backwards against Dick’s arm, briefly leaving it numb from the impact. Ow.

“Fine, sort of. But that’s not what’s wrong.”

Bingo.

“What’s wrong then?”

“You remember Edgar Bartholomew Worthington?” Jason’s insistence on only ever using the alpha pup’s obnoxious full name is honestly rather adorable. The alpha pup in question is.... less so. In fact, Dick’s come precariously close to teaching the rich kid a lesson more than once for bullying Jason.

Dick noses the top of Jason’s wild curls, ignoring Jason’s noise of disgust. He can’t help it, he wants to just rub his face in the curls and across the pup’s cheeks. Jason’s scent is so calming it’s almost addictive, even Alfred has been known to indulge in a good scenting on occasion, but right now there’s an artificially sweet note that Dick can’t quite place. “I remember. What did he do now?”

“He made me a nest during recess.”  Jason picks at a loose thread on his sleeve. The artificial sweetener, Dick now recognizes it as embarrassment, thickens in his scent. He swallows hard and ducks his head down until he’s hunched in on himself. “I... Everyone saw.”

“Was it a good nest at least?” Dick’s torn between amusement and the intense need to protect his baby brother from suitors. They’re not even in high school yet, what makes this alpha kid think he has any right to be courting Jason?

Jason shoots him a look of absolute disgust, the emotion strong enough to make his scent twist into spoiled milk. Dick gags a little. “It was green and orange.”

Ah yes, the detested orange.

It takes every ounce of bat trained self control that Dick possesses to not laugh. Jason is dreadfully sensitive about his opinions on proper nest building. Besides, the omega’s clearly distressed about the whole situation. Dick buries his amusement deep down and drudges up the proper amount of horror. “How dare he? At the very least he could have put a little more effort into it. Sounds like a disaster.”

“It was.” Jason buries his face against Dick with a dramatic whine. “It was the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen. And to make it all worse Omega Davidson made me thank him. So now everyone in the entire school thinks that he’scourtingmeandnowI’mgoingtohavetodancewithim.”

“Hold up a second there.” Dick blinks a few times as he tries to translate that last rush of words muffled into his side. “Did you accept the nest?”

“I said thank you.” Jason peeks up at Dick, valiantly trying to disguise his sniffles as a cough and those... those are tears.

All lingering amusement gone, Dick moves Jason’s book to the table next to the cookies and cuddles the little boy closer. “Yeah, okay. But did you go rest in it?”

“No.” Jason sounds affronted. “It was hideous and I freaking hate Edgar Bartholomew Worthington.”

“Then you didn’t accept the nest, you just acknowledged it. Look at me though, Omega Davidson shouldn’t have made you say thank you.” Dick lifts Jason’s chin so their eyes meet. With the boy’s past, Dick feels the need to emphasize this next point. “You never need to thank someone for something that makes you uncomfortable.”

“But he said it’s polite and I should be grateful.”

“So when an omega grabs Bruce’s butt,” somewhere in the back of his mind, Dick prays please don’t let Bruce overhear this, “should he thank him?”

“No.” Jason huffs, ever ready to defend his adoptive father’s honor. It’s cute. “But... but that’s not a nest, that’s touching him.”

“Right. Well what if that omega told Bruce that he wanted to carry Wayne pups?” Dick waits until Jason shakes his head to continue, “Ok.  Now what if the omega works at WE and starts building a nest in Wayne Tower for them to share? Think Bruce needs to thank him then?”

“No.”

“Exactly. Bruce didn’t ask him to build the nest, he didn’t want the nest. So he doesn’t need to thank the omega. That doesn’t change just because an alpha built a nest for an omega. You weren’t interested, Omega Davidson shouldn’t have forced you to act like you were.” Dick ducks his head to rub his nose against Jason’s comfortingly. “Second question, has this Edgar Bartholomew Worthington the fourteenth and a half asked Bruce for permission to court you?”

“That’s not his name.” Jason pulls back slightly with the same expression he always wears when he thinks Dick is acting crazy.

Dick taps his nose, just to see the boy go cross eyed. “Not what I asked, little wing.”

“No he hasn’t asked Bruce... at least... B said he wouldn’t ever tell someone they could court me if I didn’t want ‘em to and he didn’t say anything to me...” Jason chews on his lip worriedly.

“So if you didn’t accept him as a suitor, and Bruce didn’t accept him as a suitor, why would you be courting him?” Dick lets Jason open his mouth to answer before touching a finger to the omega’s lips and shushing him. “I’ll save you the trouble of an explanation. You’re not courting him. If he asks you to dance tell him no. If he doesn’t back off, let me know. I’ll challenge him to a duel or something.”

“You can’t duel people to defend my honor.” Jason snorts, all agitation faded from his scent as he reaches for a cookie. The boy can protest all he wants, but Dick can smell how the idea of being defended settles him. “If anyone is going to fight him, it should be me.”

“You’ll have to beat me to it.” Dick grins and ducks his head to give the boy an affectionate puppy lick on the cheek. He has to dodge back quickly to avoid the elbow to his nose Jason tries to send his way. “And we’ll both have to beat Bruce. He’ll have this Edgar Bartholomew Worthington the twenty-seventh creamed before he can try anything.”

“I wanna beat him up so bad, but Omega Davidson says I ain’t allowed ’cause it ain’t Omega-like. Jason gives a quiet huff and grabs another cookie before settling back into Dick’s side. “Being a whiny bastar—basket ain’t alpha-like but somehow the priiiiiii...nter gets away with it. And he’s so overdramatic. Sometimes I call him Edgar Allen Poe, but he doesn’t getit and that just sucks all the fun out of it.”

Honestly, it doesn’t get cuter than Jason trying to censor his language when he gets upset.

“He’s a definite no then. We’re going to have to find a nice lit nerd to keep up with you. Can’t have all your best insults going over their heads.” Dick grins and snatches a cookie of his own before picking Pride and Prejudice back up. Jason’s nearly relaxes against him, and he wants to take the boy’s mind off of this Edgar altogether. He thumbs through the pages to find the one Jason’s marked. With a dramatic clearing of his throat, he begins,

"My object then," replied Darcy, "was to show you, by every civility in my power, that I was not so mean as to resent the past; and I hoped to obtain your forgiveness, to lessen your ill opinion, by letting you see that your reproofs had been attended to. How soon any other wishes introduced themselves I can hardly tell, but I believe in about half an hour after I had seen you."

Pride and Prejudice

Dick continues reading, glancing down every so often with a soft smile to find Jason listening intently. The boy is completely taken in by happy love stories, half purring just a few paragraphs in. Bruce theorizes that it’s because Jason’s birth parents had a.... less than idyllic marriage. That might have something to do with it, but Dick thinks Jason’s just a soft soul and would enjoy sappy romance regardless.

They manage to finish out the chapter and get partway through next before Alfred arrives to get Jason ready for the party.

Jason’s halfway out the door before he skids to a stop. “You arecoming to the party tonight?”

“Nothing could keep me away, little wing.” Dick laughs and sets the book down in a safe spot. “I even had a special outfit commissioned.”

“Please no.” Jason looks horrified and turns to Alfred. “Did you approve this outfit?”

“I would never allow your brother’s sense of fashion ruin your night, Master Jason.” Alfred’s lips twitch and he ushers the boy down the hallway. “At the moment the more pressing concern is how we’re going to tame your hair. What did you do to it?”

“Nothing, Alf. ‘S a lost cause. It just does this.” Jason whines, mouth full of cookie.

Dick can’t help his grin as he watches them leave. Then he heads towards his room to get ready himself, veering off at the last minute to take a detour. If this Edgar pup was going to continue making a nuisance of himself, it might be time to bring let Bruce know.

He pictures Brucie Wayne terrifying the mini alpha and grins wickedly.  It’s definitely time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Puppy Love by Paul Anka.


End file.
